Electronic devices, particularly, mobile electronic devices, are becoming more prevalent. The data being handled in these devices is growing in both quantity and sensitivity. A superior security device is needed to protect users from potential harm. The novel security device must excel in accuracy, form factor and usability.
Conventional fingerprint sensor devices are known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,358,816. Such devices use a linear light sensor to capture the user's fingerprint. If the captured fingerprint matches that of the user, then access to the electronic device is granted. However, the linear light sensor can be hacked, thus making it a weak security device. For example, one could simply print out a fingerprint on a sheet of paper and pass it over the sensor. The linear sensor is incapable of making any distinction between a fake paper copy and a real finger. The linear sensor requires the user to make a swiping motion. The swipe has to be precise and well positioned, thus making it sometimes difficult to use. Packages for this device are not usually designed with a small enough form factor and effective device integration. The packaging is typically bulky, and generally needs a specially designed device cover with a window.